Generally storage containers of this type are formed from a cylindrical wall of corrugated steel which is bolted to a horizontal concrete footing or base. A coating can be applied on the inside surface of the wall and on the concrete base to provide a waterproof layer to prevent escape of the liquid. In alternative arrangements, a liner is applied in the inside of the wall and over the concrete base. It has also been proposed that the footing comprise simply a concrete ring.
However these constructions are relatively expensive particularly in the large size which is necessary for large scale liquid storage suitable for hog plants and the like.